A mix of tales
by Stormwitch625
Summary: Hiccup, fishlegs, and Camicazi goes to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. There, a perilous journey awaits them, envolving an evil witch called Excellinor.
1. Prologue

In a land of shadows and mist,

A young witch has her nose stuck in a list

In which all of her most favorite stories

Shine within their own glories.

"I am bored!"

The young girl groans.

"There are no more books!"

She sulks and moans.

And then she spots a magic pot,

that her mentor left upon her cot.

A brilliant plan blooms in her head.

"Oh, good! That's where these tales shall lead!"

She picks up the pot

and starts to throw in all the lot.

Toad spit, cat tails,

dragon scales and fingernails.

And for the final ending touch,

she scoops up two big handfuls of tales

dumps it all into the cauldron

and mixes the mixture until it boils.

Then she snatches up a net

and fishes out a brand new book.

Now she smuggles next to her dragonet,

and looks upon the book with dreamy eyes.


	2. 1: How not to fly to a magic school

Once upon a foggy day, three viking children and their hunting dragons were sailing in the middle of a foggy sea, far away from their homes. The mist was so thick, it was as if the clouds had drifted down from the sky, and had swallowed them up entirely.

The ferocious looking small girl in the very front of the boat was Camicazi, daughter of Big Boobied Bertha, heir to the Bog Burglars, a fierce tribe of female warriors. Her blonde hair which was as tangled as the Amazonian rainforest were blowing about wildly, and her two blue eyes gleamed with excitement.

The skinny and agitated looking boy with the glasses who was trembling in the corner was Fishlegs. Fishlegs resembled a daddy longlegs with an asthma and a squint. He was trying to wake up his Basic Brown dragon, Horrorcow, who had been sleeping in the middle of the deck sprawled on Fishleg's suitcase ever since they had set off from Hooligan Harbor.

"Oh, for Thor's sake, Horrorcow, wake up!"

Horrorcow didn't stir.

The smallish boy with the bright red hair crouched in the end of the boat was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, the only hope and heir to the tribe of the Hairy Hooligans.

Hiccup and his friends, Fishlegs and Camicazi, had recieved a mysterious letter claming that they were wizards, and inviting them to a magic school. It had arrived with a circular golden disk, with a blue transparent orb in the middle. The jewel was completely round, and glowed with a mesmerizing blue light. As soon as the disk had contacted the deck, the children had been wisked away into the sea in the speed of a jet. The boat kicked off from Hooligan Harbor, zoomed across the Woden's bathtub, sliced across the Summer Current, smashing a few unfortunate sharkworms along the way, rocketed out of the barbaric archipelago, glided through foreign bays, iceberg mazes and tropical waters.

The sea had been changing colour so rapidly that Hiccup could barely take it all in. Green, aquamarine, turquoise, blue and black. Hiccup looked down below in amazement. The black water was moving below them with such speed that it was all a blur. The boat moved with exhilarating speed, but sliced through the water so gracefully that it felt like they were gliding a few feet above the surface of the water.

Hiccup had once tried throwing a small pebble into the air. One second, it was hanging in the air. The next, in was gone. It would fall back into the water a few seconds later half a mile away.

It had been about thirty minutes when the boat suddenly lurched to a stop. It was so sudden, that Hiccup was pushed into Fishlegs, who was pushed onto Camicazi, who nearly fell overboard.

"Why did it stop?" Fishlegs asked nervously.

Camicazi looked behind. "Hiccup, did you pull off the disk or something?"

"No, I didn't! In fact, I think it intentionally stopped." Hiccup replied indignantly, pointing at the disk.

It was true. The orb in the center of the golden disk was now flashing green in an insistent manner. 'Push me!' it seemed to beg.

"I think we should push it." Hiccup said.

"Well, go ahead!" urged Fishlegs.

Hiccup pushed the orb. An electric buzz ran up his fingers.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, the boat started to tremble. Slightly, at first, but getting more forceful by the second until it was almost unbearable.

Fishlegs clutched the railing so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"Oh, no, we're going to DIE!"

And then when it was trembling so hard their suitcases were almost jumping right into the water, the boat suddenly tipped forward, sliding Fishlegs and Camicazi into Hiccup, and with two great bucks, the boat rocketed into the sky with a big roar.

"YAHOO!" whooped Camicazi, her tangled nest of a hair flying behind her as the boat lifted up into the sky. She had a wild glint in her eyes.

"AHHHHHH!" shrieked fishlegs. He didn't seem to be enjoying this at all.

Hiccup whooped along with Camicazi. Sailing on a flying ship was completely different from riding a dragon. Even fishlegs let out a whoop when the boat broke through the thick fog and soared into the glorious morning sky, a radiant mix of soft violet and stunning amber and lustrous golden clouds.

. . .

"Yay! We're here! I can see it!" Camicazi sang as a ginormous castle appeared in the distance.

"We've arrived at... remind me again, Hiccup, what was the name of that school were going to? It was rather weird. Hoggywog?"

"Uhh... wait a moment." Hiccup muttered as he scrambled to fish out his acceptance letter. "Ah, here it is. It's Hogwarts."

"Funny name for a magic school. I thought it would be something like Witchhaven, or something." Fishlegs muttered. "At least I understand the wart part. Do you think we might get warts if we turn into wizards?"

Hiccup grinned.

It was all going well until Toothless joined them.

Toothless was hungry, and when Toothless was hungry, it was a good idea not to keep him waiting. The little green dragon, who had been sleeping in Hiccup's helmet, crawled out with a small snort of smoke, which set Hiccup off to a fit of coughing.

"T-Toothless h-h-hungry! Feed me!"

Toothless swung down upside down from Hiccup's head, so they were eye to eye.

"Oh, Toothless, we're almost there. Cough! Just wait a minute!" Hiccup said, still coughing. He tried to grab Toothless, but it was too late.

Toothless had seen the magic disk at Hiccup's feet.

"Oooh!" Toothless exclaimed, examining the disk. "Toothless w-want it!"

And with that, the greedy little dragon shot down and caught the disk in his hard little gums.

"Toothless, NOOOOO!" Hiccup shrieked.

It was too late.

Toothless had already risen up into the air. He in all the excitement, hadn't taken in the situation perfectly. He hadn't realized hey were flying. And very fast, too. Far faster that any hunting dragon of Toothless's size could catch up with.

With a shriek, Toothless was...gone.

Hiccup looked behind them. Toothless was a small green speck in the horizon. But more importantly, he had taken the disk with him. Because of the momentum of the speed they had been going, the boat still rocketed in supernatural speed.

In a second they had arrived at the school. The school was an amazing sight, a gigantic castle. But Hiccup and his friends didn't have any time to wonder at the view in front of them. Since it was behind them now. The boat had passed the castle, and was now streaking down, gravity taking hold.

And right toward a gigantic tree, which was moving, as if it was alive. And they would soon get to know what it was; the Whomping Willow.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" the three children screamed.

"CRUNCH!"


	3. 2: To be an apple

The Whomping Willow was mad. Always rather a violent tree, it did not appreciate a flying boat with three rubbery children inside crashing onto its glamorous branches(at least that was how it thought of itself) and causing ugly scratches.

After ferociously smashing the annoying little boat to splinters, the Whomping Willow grabbed one of the pesky little children, a particularly small one who screeched like a banshee, and dumped her into the Forbidden Forest, where it hoped some monstrosities would chomp her down.

He next human was more like a stick insect. It had the amazing ability of being able to scream, sob, sneeze, cough, and scratch all at the same time. Rather impressed, and feeling rather sorry for the thing, which had turned bright red with anxiety, the tree tossed the poor little creature into the lake. Maybe it would cool down a bit.

The last one was a scrawny thing, with a messy bright red mop over its head. The Whomping Willow, who always liked neatness, did not like this one. It decided it wanted some fun. The Whomping Willow aimed carefully, and catapulted the small human straight into the castle.

. . .

The next day, Fishlegs and Camicazi would each have great stories to tell. Fishlegs would tell of how he was rescued by a giant octopus in the lake and how he saw a glimpse of an underwater village.

Camicazi would sing on about her perilous journey through the forest, battling giant spiders and werewolves.

Poor, poor Hiccup would have the unwanted experience of being hung from the ceiling by his ankles for the rest of the day, while being jeered at by Peeves the Poltergeist because of damaging the Whomping Willow and shooting straight into a big bowl of onion soup in the great hall, the headmaster's favorite food. So much for good luck. . . .

After the two arrived at the school, Hiccup was brought down from the ceiling and rounded up with his friends to face their dooms. Angry faces loomed above them.

"And how did you three get to smash into the valuable Whomping Willow?" inquired Professor Gorf, a horrid looking woman with two pointed ears and a long tongue. She kept threatening to "...turn you all into _apples_ if you little beasts don't tell the truth!"

"Well, it was just going well until a bird dropped out of the sky and took the disk away." Hiccup tried to lie.

_"What?"_ Professor Gorf shrieked. "That's not _possible_! The boat should have been going too fast for a bird! You're _lying_! I shall turn you into an _apple_!"

Professor Gorf _wiggled_ her ears, first her right one then her left, stuck out her tongue and turned Hiccup into an apple.

_"Ahh!_ Hiccup! Turn him back, you-"

Camicazi was turned into an apple.

Fishlegs kept silent. Professor Gorf turned to Fishlegs with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"Now, tell me the truth or I'll turn you into an apple." She purred menacingly.

Fishlegs looked around frantically. There had to be something of use. Then, he saw what seemed to be something round that was quickly expanding by the second in the distance. What was it? There was also a slight squealing noise in the air.

And then, Fishlegs understood. "You see," he started. Then, he stopped.

"What is it, boy?" asked Professor Gorf. She leaned toward him. "What?"

And at the last second, Fishlegs ducked. What seemed to be a round green cannonball crashed into Professor Gorf's stomach and bounced off. It was Toothless.

Professor Gorf swayed. First to the right, then to the left. Then, she stuck out her arms and collapsed, absolutely unconscious.

Toothless squealed from the ground. He had rolled into a tight ball and seemed to be stuck on the ground, held down by an unseen force.

"Toothless s-stuck!" Toothless wailed, even though he knew Fishlegs couldn't understand him.

Fishlegs picked up Hiccup and Camicazi.

"What should I _do_?" panicked Fishlegs. He tried to wriggle his ears but he didn't know how.

"Maybe the other Professors would know what to do. Not all of them could be as nasty as Professor Gorf, right? _Right, guys_?"

The apples sat helplessly. There was nothing they could do.


	4. 3: A suicidal action

Hiccup was sweating.

'I can't go in there. That tree will smash me into a pancake. But I don't have any choice, do I?'

The problem was that while all the excitement of crash landing onto a moving, evil tree and being turned into an apple and back again, Hiccup had lost his small sack of gold his father had provided for him. It had been to buy all that was needed for the rest of the year.

They needed it, Fishlegs as well as Hiccup. Fishlegs had no money at all. And Hiccup knew precisely where it was; the Whomping Willow.

"Oh, don't worry, Hiccup!" Camicazi told him, cheerfully. "We're _vikings_, aren't we? We were born for this kind of thing. That tree is already _dead meat_! Or dead plant, I guess."

Hiccup sighed. Camicazi made it sound so easy.

"C'mon, guys!" whooped Camicazi. "We'll be back in time for _tea_!"

* * *

Surprisingly, the Whomping Willow seemed to be asleep.

"I didn't know _trees_ could sleep." Hiccup muttered suspiciously.

"Maybe it isn't." whimpered Fishlegs. "It might be a _trap_."

Camicazi wasn't detoured.

"Oh, stop _worrying _for once in your life, Fishlegs! I don't know how you were possibly born as a viking." retorted Camicazi.

"Neither do _I_." Fishlegs muttered.

"Anyway, let's get this _over_ with! Give me a boost, guys!" commanded Camicazi.

The two boys obediently did as they were told. Hiccup climbed on top of Fishleg's head and Camicazi crawled onto Hiccup's. Hiccup yelped as Camicazi stepped on his nose.

"Ow, Camicazi, _watch it!_" Camicazi had didn't notice. She had spotted the sack. It was just out of her reach. Camicazi stretched out. Just a bit more, just a few more centimeters...

And then, Fishlegs slipped on a piece of banana skin someone had left in front of the tree, causing Hiccup and Camicazi to topple onto the tree, right into a waiting branch.

The triumphant Whomping Willow started to spin its prisoners. Around, and around, Camicazi and Hiccup spun, screaming all the while. Fishlegs gaped in dumbstruck horror.

Hiccup was spinning so fast that his head hurt. In fact, he felt like his brain was being scrambled. All he could think of was: 'This is not good. This is definitely not good.'

Things didn't get any better when the vine around him loosened and Hiccup started to fall.

_"Ahhh!"_ Hiccup shrieked. He was falling toward the spot where every one of those evil twisted branches joined. And now that he was falling straight toward it, he could see that there was a small hole in the spot, just enough for one small runty viking boy to fall in...

Everything turned black. Hiccup struck the hard floor with a thud. Pain ricocheted down his ribs. After getting up with a painful grunt, the full horror of the situation started to sink in. Hiccup looked up at the hole he had dropped out of. It was way too high. He couldn't see anything else.

And then, a twig snapped.

Hiccup wheeled around in blind terror. Hiccup wasn't alone in this small chamber in a tree.

Hiccup just stood there, looking around frantically. His heart hammered like a stared rabbits. There was only darkness. Was it just his imagination, or was that a skull that was resting beside his foot? And then...

A bony white hand shot out from the curtain of blackness behind Hiccup, and grasped onto his shoulder. Sharp, yellow fingernails dug into his flesh, and a raspy voice hissed in Hiccup's ear.

"_Well, well, well, what do we have here?"_

Hiccup screamed.


End file.
